


Home

by Rmiro



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简短一发ABO肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Chris？最后一个问题，Chris？”

“看这边，Mr. Evans？！你能回答一下关于……”

……

……

Chris好不容易才从繁琐的电影宣传中途脱身出来，心里挣扎的想着那些铺天盖地的采访到底什么时候才能结束。Chris抬手看了看表上的时间然后晃了晃头，三点了，他侧身看向那块嘈杂的人群，思考着他还有多少剩余时间才能回家。

今天是很重要的日子。

他的omega还在家里等着他。

 

**

 

九点半，还来得及。

Chris急切的掏出钥匙，他才不会说为了赶上回家最后的这班飞机，他几乎都差点忘记和剧组打招呼就跑了。

安静的客厅里只留了一盏昏暗的小灯，看来那个难搞的小子睡了，这个认知瞬间让Chris心情明显的变好了不少。 

“Seb？你还好吗”Chris着急的推开房门，扑面而来的甜蜜信息素几乎立刻就让他产生了浓重欲望的反应。黑暗中看不清床上那人的表情，但是从对方口中断断续续泄露出的压抑低吟来看，热潮期已经开始有一阵了。

“嗯……Chris……”Sebastian颤抖的伸手，在被子里难耐的蹭动，Chris走过去紧紧拥住Sebastian，两人在柔软的床铺上打了个滚，Chris压在他身上，低吼着，头深深埋在Sebastian的颈间深深的汲取着omega熟悉的味道，不断舔咬吮吸Sebastian透着粉色的脖颈上的标记，他的标记。Sebastian亲昵的蹭上去，修长的双腿主动缠上了Chris的腰，他迫切的呻吟着，扭过头将自己的脆弱更加暴露出来。

“Chris……”Sebastian搂紧Chris厚实的肩膀，整个人都缩在他的alpha的怀抱里。香甜的柠檬香顿时充满了整个房间。

“我们多久没见面了，嗯？Seb” Chris轻声喘息，一面舔弄着Sebastian敏感的耳廓，一边伸出一只手爱抚着omega的大腿内侧，那里已经濡湿成一片几乎把底裤浸透的彻底。

“一、嗯……啊……两个月？”Sebastian被Chris的信息素刺激的不得自己，他红着脸躲避着耳边的骚扰，几乎是哑着嗓子回答着在一片空白的大脑里搜刮出来的答案。身子被温柔的抚摸而克制不住的颤栗着，Sebastian扭着腰向着那双手来回蹭动渴求着更多，腿间的穴口因为兴奋又分泌出更多黏腻体液。

“够久了，”Chris伸出舌头舔走Sebastian唇边溢出的津液，轻轻吮咬着柔韧的唇瓣，然后再一次顶开omega的贝齿，将舌头伸了进去模拟着抽插的动作操着他火热的口腔。

“唔……Chris……好想你……”Sebastian呜咽着 ，泛红的眼角激动的流下生理性的泪水。

“我也是…Seb”Chris吻过他的脸颊，一路向下含住了Sebastian挺立的乳尖开始吸吮，牙齿不断啃咬蹂躏着充血的肉粒，手一边动作扒下Sebastian的裤子，伸出三指直接插进了湿滑的小穴，“这段时间我会陪着你的。”

Sebastian咬紧嘴唇，前后两点的被揉弄抽插带来的窒息快感一波一波的激荡着他的全身，Sebastian忍不住哭叫起来，很快便抽搐着射了出来，后穴也不由的缩紧涌出一股热潮，白浊喷溅在交合处把两人的下体搞得更加一塌糊涂。高潮后的Sebastian激动的大口喘息着，细密的汗水打湿了被刺激成一片酡红的脸庞，Chris下身的灼热顶在他的腿间让他几乎晕眩过去，不知餍足的身体还渴求着更多，他颤抖着将腿分得更开，饥渴的小穴还在不断流出来更多的透明体液，“进……进来……Chris……想要你……”

“太贪心了，kid，”Chris笑着，目光温暖又深情。他解开裤子，手顺着Sebastian的腰肢一路轻抚揉捏到奶白色的大腿侧。Sebastian张阖着被Chris舔咬到鲜红的嘴唇，发出无助的哽咽。Alpha的气息包裹着他让他疯狂的想得到Chris的抚慰，他渴望着Chris粗壮的结狠狠的打开他，渴望着Chris的精液将他一次又一次的深深填满。

“快点……唔……Chris……求你”Sebastian摇晃着身子，声音是不同于往日的甜腻。Chris强压下信息素带来的眩晕感，Sebastian香甜的气息不断撩拨着他的神经。Chris低吼一声，捧着Sebastian的后臀，将肿胀的阴茎缓缓插入已经火热湿滑的后穴。

身体被硕大的前端顶开，被填满的感觉让Sebastian忍不住哭了出来，空虚许久的后穴此时正热情的吞吐着Chris粗大的肉棒。Chris一下子直接顶向了最深处，然后他毫不犹豫的开始大力冲撞起来，一次又一次变换着角度撞击Sebastian脆弱的敏感点。

“嗯……啊啊……Chris、Chris……”Sebastian的呻吟全部被激烈的顶撞化成断续的啜泣，他呜咽着，一遍一遍的重复着Chris的名字，腿间湿哒哒的性器在晃动中又颤巍巍挺立起来。 

“嘘，Seb…”Chris压着他，在他颈侧喷洒着热气，Chris伸出两指在黏腻湿滑的穴口沾了沾，然后探进Sebastian火热的口中，“含着它。”

Sebastian像意识到了什么似的蓦地睁大哭红的眼睛，舌尖顺从的卷上了Chris伸进来的手指。

“嗯……唔、唔……”

Chris搂紧身下的Sebastian，继续撞击抽插着omega湿软的甬道。大量湿滑的体液从抽插间隙淌下，随着Chris激烈的肉体碰撞发出淫靡的水声。Chris弯下腰含住了他一侧肿大的乳头，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着敏感的皮肤，像是恶作剧一般在那一点上不断肆意玩弄。

“唔……呜呜……”Sebastian含着Chris的手指哭得更凶了。他扭动着腰，想要逃离这种凶猛的快感。热潮期的第一天让他比平时更加敏感和渴求，缠绕在Chris腰上的大腿不自觉的绷得更紧，肠壁一阵紧缩，他感觉到体内Chris的阴茎又胀大了几分。

“想要我的结吗？Seb”Chris将Sebastian紧紧的笼罩在身下，一遍又一遍的狠狠插入。Sebastian含着泪恍惚的点了点头，牙齿轻咬着嘴里的手指，他想要Chris的结，他想着在热潮期结束以后他会怀上Chris的孩子，他们可以生一个？两个？或许更多……

“Seb……你是我的……”

Chris俯下身子咬上了Sebastian颈上的标记，属于alpha的阴茎前端卡在omega的穴口迅速膨胀，Sebastian呜咽着，双手紧紧搂住Chris，身体痉挛抽搐着承受巨大结部的抽插，穴口在被随之而来滚烫的精液填满的时候，Sebastian忍不住抽噎着，也跟着释放出来。

Chris抽出手指，他的结还卡在Sebastian的后穴里，等待着射入第二发精液，Sebastian张开口喘息着，还沉浸在高潮余韵的身子又饥渴的颤动起来。

他们卧室的门不知道什么时候被轻轻的推开了。

听到声音的Chris来不及做出其他反应只能在慌乱中扯过一边的被子盖在两人身上，他们维持着相拥的姿势，着看向门那边被灯光照着逐渐拉长的影子，不约而同的同时吞咽了一下。

最可怕的事情还是发生了。

先前激烈的交合几乎搞得房间内一塌糊涂。他们都还没做好准备去面对接下来发生的事情……

那个让他们紧绷起来的影子逐渐清晰的变成一大一小。

Chris痛苦的扶额，那个难搞的小恶魔果然还是醒了。

站在门口的影子仿佛还在一脸困惑的揉着眼睛，一只手紧紧的拖着和他人差不多大的玩具熊。

然后一个听上去好像很无辜的声音带着迷糊软糯的语调说，

“Dad，Daddy……你们在玩什么好玩的游戏吗，我也可以加入吗？”

Chris和Sebastian对视着，绞尽脑汁的想着该怎么措辞。

距离Sebastian的热潮期结束还有一个星期。

看上去他们现在遇上了第一个麻烦。


End file.
